The role of Core B is to provide the following services: (1) support for treatment planning, (2) quality assurance and delivery of treatments for patients enrolled in the clinical trials of Projects 1 and 2, (3) Monte Carlo computations and management of high-speed parallel processing system for all four projects, and (4) measurements in phantom for experimental verification and validation of computed dose distributions for all four projects. This core will also play a significant role in the implementation of new methods resulting from research in Projects 1 through 4. Examples include image-guided setup, respiratory-gating, new plan evaluation techniques, in vivo dosimetry, reduced margins, adaptive replanning and intensity modulated proton therapy. For Project 1 (non-small cell lung cancers) and Project 2 (other challenging sites) treatment site-specific support will be provided for 1) immobilization, imaging (including repeat imaging and 4D imaging) and treatment set up; (2) planning of PSPT and IMPT, incorporation of results of research into treatment plan design and evaluation strategies and maintenance of proton treatment planning infrastructure; (3) quality assurance of new planning and treatment techniques prior to their clinical implementation; (4) patient specific dosimetric quality assurance; (5) image-guided setup and respiratory-gating; and (6) in-vivo dosimetry. The high-speed parallel CPU cluster system will be used for Monte Carlo calculations, optimization and image processing for all four projects. Because of the differences in equipment, systems and processes between MGH and MDACC, Core B has been divided into two parts. Core B1 will support MGH activities whereas Core B2 will support the MDACC activities